dragon of the blues eyes & The lord of lair of Darkness
by KamenriderSentaiYuGiOh
Summary: My name is Naruto Kaiba my goal to be the best duelist to even surpasses my tou-san and kaa-san to protect those you are my precious people even if I have to become the dragon within & lose himself in the darkness within his mind


**_HEY GUYS WITH A ANOTHER YU GI OH & NARUTO STORY HERE THIS ONE IS IN GX TIMELINE AND HINATA HYUGA WILL BE IN THIS AS SHE WELL BE USING THE WAVE OF LIGHT DECK ALSO NARUTO WELL USING SAGA OF BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON DECK & _****_LAIR OF DARKNESS( OR better know as Structure Deck R: Curse of the Dark)_** ** _AND WELL BE THE SON OF ISHIZU ISHTAR_** _ **AND SETO KAIBA also jaden well be a female don't ask why i just like that idea by the way naruto & hinata are 15 and hinata well be wear her **_**_shippuden cloths for the chapter_**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

"Sir, were going to be at the duel academy enter exam building in five minutes" a man in a black while wearing pair black sun glassed as he a driving he told a 15 year old boy that have black spiky hair ( he have minato hair style) and blue eyes with dark skin tone ( Ishizu Ishtar skin tone )wearing a black and red jacket open to revealing a black shirt with a pair of white pants in back seat who's looking through his yugioh deck

The boy then looks up and smile to him then says " thanks for the heads up Johnson" as he went back to looking into his deck,feeling excited to enter the duel academy

his name is Naruto Kaibia, son of Seto Kaiba "the head of kaiba corp. and Ishizu Ishtar the Priestess and the wielder of the the Millennium Necklace also he wasn't going to the duel academy as long time friend Hinata Muto who's is the adopt daughter of Yugi Muto and tea Gardner

after the 5 minutes drive the car stops " thanks for the ride, Johnson" Naruto as he got out of the card and starts walking toward where the exam was beging held at

 _ **[IN THE EXAM BUILDING]**_

Naruto was walking through hall to get to the duel exam room as he makes his way there he sees hinata talking to a very short boy who wore a blue uniform and

Hinata she dons a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender . She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, as she have her hair reaches her lower back and the framing strands grow to shoulder-length

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he makes his way toward her

Hinata turns around to see her long time crush and smile"Hi Naruto-kun this Syrus truesdale" she said to her Cush then turn to syrus "syrus this is Naruto Kaiba he's my long time cru-I mean friend" Hinata said with a blush as she almost slipped about having a crush on naruto

"W-wait you mean THE Naruto Kaiba that is the son seto Kaiba who's the head of kaiba corp. and one of the world best Duelist, the same Naruto that took 2nd place in a tournament against Yugi muto "Syrus said in shocked & awe that he's meeting

" Yep that's me" Naruto said with amusing grin then turn to hinata and said" so have you two already done your exam duel test"

Hinata shakes her and said "No i have not yet but syrus did and

 **"WELL NARUTO KAIBA & HINATA MUTO COME TO DUEL COURT 3-A!"**

"well that's me, wish me luck guys" Naruto said he makes his way toward his assign duel court

 _ **[DUEL COURT 3-A]**_

Naruto & Hinata got to the duel court and both of them were shocked to see their dads there

"DAD" the childhood friends shouted together " what are you guys doing here?"

Yugi chuckle a bit and then said " we figure for your test would be a little easy. "

Seto Continuous " so Yugi and I thought that a Team dual would prove more of challenge" he the got out his duel disk " but enough talk, let's duel

Yugi nodded in agreement and got out his duel disk out

" Well then we can't hold back then." Naruto said with a grin as he active his duel disk as Hinata did the same

 **"DUEL"** The duelist all yelled

 **NARUTO/HINATA LP:8000**

 **SETO/YUGI LP:8000**

"I'll start" Seto said as he plays a card " i'll summon _**Vanguard Of The Dragon ATK 1700/DEF 1300**_ in attack position and set a card face down and end my turn."

" OK I draw a card!" Naruto said as he draw a card " _**I'll play Tour Guide Form The Underworld ATK 1000/DEF 600**_ and i'll active it's that's allow me to special summon _ **Lilith, Lady Of Lament ATK 2000/DEF 0**_ in attack mode and set one card down and end my turn"

"I draw" Yugi said as he draw a card"Play **Ancient rules** with this card I can **Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand** , and i summon **Dark Magician** in attack position


End file.
